The day in the life of the Jordans
by Lolamufasa
Summary: Zoe hanna and Nick jordan with their two kids, this includes their ups their downs and their life in the ED don't own zoe and Nick only own Maya and charlotte!
1. Off sick

It had been 11 years since zoe and Nick became Mr and Mrs Jordan! Since then they have had two children. A 12 year old girl called charlotte and a 4 year old girl called Maya

It was 6'oclock in the morning and nicks alarm sounded this painfully high pitched noise. Zoe was always telling him how much she hated that. It was back to school and work as the summer holidays were finally over.

"Morning" Nick whispered as he took a strand of Zoe's hair and sweeped it behind her ear.

"Morning" she replied

"Back to work today!" Nick excitedly reminded zoe "are you excited." Knowing full well she wasn't going to be anything of the sort

"No I'd rather stay in bed with you all day" she wrapped her arms around him

He pulled her up against his chest

"What a shame eh? I will make it up to you later"

"Oooooooh I very much like the sound of that Mr Jordan"

A very load knock came from out side the door

" come in!" Zoe said sitting herself up so she could see who it was

It was maya her long straight brown hair appeared first and then the rest of her.

"Mum I don't feel well I don't wanna go to school!"

She crawled into the bed in between her two parents cuddling her dad as she knew he would give in earlier than her mum.

" let me feel your head then!" Zoe demanded

She felt Maya's head with the back of her hand

" you don't have a temperature there is nothing wrong with you" Zoe snapped

Maya frowned and then stuck out her bottom lip to her dad and hugged him even tighter than before

" pweeeeeez daddy!" She begged

Zoe rolled her eyes she knew maya was a daddy's girl and it didn't help that Nick gave in to pretty much everything she asked

" oh come on Zoe one day won't hurt!"

They both turned to face Zoe

"Nick your going soft in your old age, fine we can take her into work she can stay with someone in the staff room"

"Thank you thank you thank you" maya hugged Zoe so tight that she all most fell of the bed " love you mummy" Zoe giggled " love you too"

maya lifted her self off the bed and put her hand up infront of her dad for a high five. Nick laughed and then high fives her.

maya skipped out with bounce in her step. " shes got you in the palm of her hand" exclaimed zoe

nick rested his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. He knew she loved that. Zoe slowly got up from her bed and turned around to face Nick " not so fast" and winked at him in the way that always annoys him cause she knows how much he wants her to lay there with groaned and then got himself out of bed.


	2. Back to the ED

_**ok so I changed the character of the son to charlotte and she is 11 years old instead of the son. This will not change again and I'm sorry for any inconvenience caused**_

Nick sat on the edge of the bed admiring Zoe whilst she did her hair and make-up. He couldn't have a more amazing and beautiful wife, he thought to himself.

"What are you looking at?" Zoe asked confused as to why he was staring at her

" am I not allowed to admire how beautiful you look"

" you always were good with words" Zoe answered

Nick stood up and went over to Zoe. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him.

"Stop your gonna mess up my make-up!"

Nick laughed to himself as he spun her around

"STOP" Zoe screamed "you are soooo annoying"

"Nick" Zoe said in the seductive way that she says his name when she wants something

" yes my darling"

"Do me a favour"

"Anything for you"

"Go check if the kids are ready"

Nick sighed and let go of Zoe

He strolled across the corridor and knocked on charlottes bedroom door.

"Come in"

" char are you ready yet?" Hoped Nick as usually charlotte is quite slow in the mornings.

"Yep I'm on my way down"

Nick arrived downstairs when he saw maya all changed and ready to go for a day in the ED. Maya loved the ED she especially loved jay as they got on really well. Next charlotte came strolling down the stairs ready for school. Nick knew it was going to kick off as charlotte loved the ED too and was probably very jealous of maya.

Charlotte shot evil eyes at maya and then turned to Nick but knowing that Nick would take no nonsense from her she decided to not say anything.

"Zoe come on we are late!" Nick called up

Zoe was the last to come down the stairs

"If that skirt gets any tighter I'm not so sure your boss will be too happy" Nick said as admiring Zoe's figure

"Oh come on you know you love it and you wouldn't want it any other way" Zoe put her arms around Nick biting her bottom lip.

Nick smirked then charlotte entered from the front room.

"Can we go before I throw up all over the floor!" She said as pretending to gag.

Nick rolled his eyes and them exited opening the door open for his three girls before getting into the car himself.

They dropped off charlotte and started to make their way to the ED.

"Been a long time since we've been here!" Nick looked over to Zoe who was looking slightly nervous

"Are you scared?!" Nick said sarcastically as he knows all the ways to wind her up!

Zoe slapped him all the wrist so it left a tiny red mark. Nick looked down to his wrist

"Well at least now I won't forget you when treating patients" Nick exclaimed sarcastically. All three of them grinned. They all had the same sense of humour even maya. Zoe stepped out of the car and walked over to maya who had the biggest grin on her face.

"I've never seen anyone so happy to come to a hospital!" Zoe held Maya's arm and all three of them walked towards the door hand in hand


	3. Welcome back!

**Hey! It's been a while, I know. I wasn't going to carry on with this story, but suddenly I had a burst of new ideas.**

******I will update once a week to start off with (which will be a Tuesday) but this may change. **

**Hope you guys like the new chapter it's a bit of an introduction to the rest of the story.**

Chapter 3

All three of them waltzed in as if they owned the place, well technically they did, maya couldn't help the constant grin on her face as she held her parents hand. Nick didn't like showing much of his caring side at work (his weakness as he saw it) which was much to Zoe's amusement because she found it quite funny.

They had both taken 6 weeks off because the kids were on holiday, so they had no idea what might have changed in the department. But they were about to find out.

"Where is everyone?!" Nick angrily exclaimed as he searched around for any sign of a nurse, doctor and then as he became more desperate even a porter would have been nice to see.

"Maybe they've thrown us a surprise party!" Maya giggled at the idea

Suddenly zoe rushed towards the staff room closely followed by a grinning maya and a confused Nick.

"WELCOME BACK!" Every single staff member screamed at the three shocked faces in front of them

"Wow" zoe exclaimed, most of the staff members that faced them she knew very well there were only three new additions to the team which both her and Nick were pleasantly surprised at.

"Hello everyone, it's great to see you all it feels like it's been a lifetime" Nick addressed his staff

"I'm just glad you guys are back so I can get rid of all the paperwork" Dylan sarcastically put in, which received a few giggles.

Zoe was so caught up in the whole event that she forgot to mention about maya.

"Oh, for those of you who are un aware this is our daughter maya she isn't feeling great today, so she will be hanging around in the department." Zoe announced

"no way this can't be little maya Jordan, where's my little girl gone." Jay grinned

"JAY!" Maya screamed so load that the rest of the hospital could probably hear it. She bolted up to him and hugged him so hard that he almost fell over.

Nick and zoe both burst out laughing along with Tess and Charlie who where well aware of Maya and Jay's relationship.

Nick caught sight of three new faces awkwardly standing at the back of the room. He signalled to zoe for both of them to walk over. "Hi, I'm doctor Hanna..." Zoe started before Nick interrupted

"Jordan" he corrected

Zoe looked embarrassed and replied "sorry force of habit"

Nick chuckled to himself "and I'm Mr Jordan"

He wrapped his arm around Zoe's waist as if he was marking his territory.

Stood before them was a young girl doctor with straight brown hair, a young boy doctor with short blond hair, and a porter with scruffy brown hair

The porter took it upon himself to introduce the three of them "hi I'm max and this is Dr chao and Dr hardy."

"lovely to meet you all" Nick replied

"we've heard so much about you two, the clinal lead and his wife" lily explained, she really didn't have much manner

Zoe shot Nick a death stare at this remark as she hated being referred to as just the clinical leads wife, She was a very independent person and intended on keeping it that Way when she got married.

"Well I've heard a lot about you two too, zoe isn't it" Max said looking towards zoe

"Yeah it is" Zoe replied confused as to what he meant

"No need to look so scared I'm not a stalker, Robyn has told me about you, she's my step sister" at this zoe looked relieved.

In the corner of her eye she could see Robyn begin to rush up to her along with Rita, the three of them had an amazing friendship. They were hilarious together "Zoe!" They both screamed rushing up to her and hugging her.

Zoe laughed at this and replied "oh how I've missed you two"

"So how are you both?" Robyn asked Nick and zoe

"Ah we are doing fine, Maya is as hyper as ever, and char is turning into a right little teenager" Zoe explained

"Nothing like her mum" Nick sarcastically added in. Which earned a second swat on the arm from zoe.

Max, Robyn and Rita all laughed, lily and Ethan had now gone off.

"So, Max how are you finding the ED" Nick asked sensing that zoe wanted the conversation to change

"Ummm it's okay I guess, nah it's great everyone's hilarious" Max joked. Zoe could sense they were going to get on, both equally sarcastic.

Just then Maya rushed up to Zoe and Nick and said her hellos to Robyn and Rita. "mummy, can I have some chocolate! Please" she asked innocently

Zoe immediately came to a quick decision "No way young lady"

Maya pulled a sad face and then immediately looked at her dad, he was about to give in when he looked to Zoe and she shook her head.

"I'm afraid what your mum said goes, as I really don't fancy sleep on the sofa tonight, sorry darling." Nick apologised.

Max laughed at this and pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket and handed it over to Maya.

"I LOVE YOU!" Maya squealed and hugged Max, then she ran away.

"Is that how you win over all the ladies, with chocolate?" Zoe asked with slight annoyance in her voice

Max laughed and pulled her out a chocolate bar, zoe was about to take it before Nick snatched it off her and ate it.

He then walked to the centre of the room and announced "now everyone, I speak for myself and my wife when I say it's brilliant to be back, but I'm sure we all have work to be getting on with so if you don't mind..." Nick finished his speech and walked off to his office.

"Some things never change" Dylan exclaimed.

**Hope you all liked that chapter there will be another one up next Tuesday. **

**Please read and review**


	4. When jealousy takes over

Okay, I was in the mood and decided to update again being festive and all that

**Constancebeauchamp: I'm not going to give too much away but I will say max and zoe will be very good friends, whether or not they have an affair I'm not sure yet! Thanks for your review**

**And also a huge thanks to beckyxoxo for your review**

**Here is an extra long chapter as my Christmas present. Hope you all enjoy!**

As soon as most of the staff had left the staff room zoe decided she would find someone to look after Maya for they day. She saw Jay and knew he would be more than happy to stay with her.

"Jay, could you do me a massive favour" zoe pleaded

"Depends, do I get a reward?" Jay replied. Zoe rolled her eyes and continued

"Could you look after Maya?"

"Of course! You have an awesome daughter Dr Hanna"

Zoe giggled at this, jay then left to go to the staff room to keep an eye on Maya. He really couldn't afford to get on the wrong side of zoe or Nick!

Zoe then approached Tess to try and find out who she could treat

"Tess, have we got any interesting cases?"

"Well, there is a man in cubical three with a bottle stuck up his... Well you will see"

Zoe was intrigued to find out about this patient as she snatched the records off Tess and rushed towards cubical three.

"Good morning, Mr Calpar I'm Dr Jordan and I will be treating you today now what seems to be the problem." Zoe introduced herself without looking up, once looking at him she tried to hold back her laughter as she saw what the problem was.

"Well I'm glad you find this amusing, to be honest if I was you I probably would to darlin, now can you get this bottle out of my penis!" Mr Calpar replied joking

"Yep, sure I just need a second opinion" Zoe replied fast. She had to rush away before she burst out into hysterics infront of a patient. She bolted off to nicks office as she knew he would find this hilarious.

Zoe knocked once and then let herself in, she was the only person in the ED who could get away with this. If anyone else did this they would most likely be fired on the spot.

Once she entered she saw Nick having a meeting with Max. As soon as Nick saw her he stopped what he was saying

"Ahh, Dr Jordan what can I do for you?" He saw the smirk on her face and looked slightly confused at to what was so funny. Upon hearing this max turned around aswell.

"Okay, so basically I am treating a man down stairs but I had to leave before treating before I burst out laughing infront of him." Zoe explained

"What was so funny?" Max asked, he really wanted to know.

"He had a bottle stuck around his... genital area."

Suddenly max and Nick both burst out laughing closely followed by zoe who all found the situation highly entertaining.

"So how are you going to get it off?" Max asked curiously

"Well, I guess I will just have to yank it off!" Zoe said suddenly realising what she had to do.

Nick face dramatically turned from amused to annoyed. There was no way he was letting his wife go any where near someone's down belows.

"Oh no you don't! I think I should do it instead!" Nick quickly came to the decision that he would rather do it.

"Oh come on Nick it's nothing I haven't seen before." Zoe shot him her cutest face that he could never resist.

"No, I don't think it's best for a female to be doing this procedure!" Nick argued back

"So it's got nothing to do with the fact that I'm your wife?"

Nick went silent

"Fine! Do the procedure, if it helps you sleep at night!" Zoe irritatingly came to the conclusion that it wasn't worth it he would never let her go near any other man.

"Thank you babe, love you!" Nick stood up and gave her a quick kiss, which probably would have been longer if max wasn't in the room.

He then left to do the procedure with the patient.

Max looked over to zoe and decided to ask a question to break the silence "so Is Maya your only child?"

"No we have an 11 year old called charlotte"

Max looked shocked, zoe didn't look old enough to have an eleven year old.

"Don't look too shocked!" Zoe exclaimed

"Sorry just thought you were to young to have an eleven year old, I've got an eleven year old brother, josh."max revealed

"Oh, what school does he go to Charlotte might know him!"

"Holby high, year 6"

" oh wow they must be in the same class, I will ask charlotte when I get home, anyway better be going, patients to see and all that."

Zoe gave him a warm smile and exited the office.

Meanwhile in the ED Nick had just entered cubical three.

"Hello Mr Calpar I'm Mr..." Nick began to introduce himself to the patient

"I honestly don't care who you are, where's the other doctor I liked her." The patient argued, he preferred zoe and would of rather her had done the procedure.

"Dr Jordan and I both agreed that it would be best for a male to do this procedure." Nick tried to reason with the patient, but the patient was having none of it.

"No way, I want her to do it, she's well fit and I totally wouldn't mind her doing this procedure on me." The patient began to smirk which made Nick become increasingly angry. Nick. Was very protective when it came to zoe, he loved her to much to ever risk anything happening to her.

"I don't think that is very appropriate do you, now I am going to do this procedure whether you like it or not because there is no way I am letting a scumbag like you anywhere near my wife." By the end of his speech Nick's voice was raised high enough for most of the people in cubicles to hear.

Hearing the commotion Charlie entered cubical 3 closely followed by Tess. Zoe had also heard what Nick had said and was about to enter cubicles but Max didn't let her and led him to the staff room.

Tess and Charlie excused Nick from the patient into the staff room where Zoe, Max and Maya were.

"Mr Jordan do you not think that was a bit too far there?" Tess asked a quite visibly wound up Nick

"That man was taking advantage there was no way I would let him anywhere near Zoe" Nick argued.

Charlie and Tess shot each other a look which was a mix between sympathy and confusion. Nick looked toward Zoe who was sitting next to Maya and both quite confused about what had just happened. Zoe signalled him a look that told him to explain.

Max sensed the tension in the room and thought it would be better if Maya wasn't here cause things could get heated. "Come on Maya let's let mum, dad, Tess and Charlie have a little chat whilst we go to the cafe yeh?"

Max led Maya out of the room. Nick was thankful for this because it wasn't something a 4 year old should be hearing.

Once Maya was out of the room Nick began to explain himself "Zoe I know it sounds irrational but you have to understand he said something's and..." Nick trailed off as he would rather not replay the events as he could already feel himself getting wound up again.

"Ahh Nick what am I going to do with you?" Zoe said sympathetically

"I'm sorry Tess, Charlie I know that wasn't very professional but I could have done a lot worse to that stupid man." Nick looked toward Tess and Charlie who could both clearly see the love between the two of them.

"Oh I probably would have done the same under the circumstances, I will go and get Ash he can deal with this patient." Charlie left to get ash. Tess thought she would leave Zoe and Nick to talk so she followed Charlie out.

"Nick I know you were worried and don't get me wrong I love it when you get jealous, but I can handle myself." Zoe explained, she felt quite undermined about the whole situation but did love the jealous side to Nick.

"Of course I know that, but the things that man said really upset me, it also made me realise how much I love you. And I don't breach professionalism for just anyone Dr Jordan." Nick began to joke towards the end.

"ah come here you big sap." Zoe opened up her arms signalling for Nick to give her a hug. Nick walked over and gave her a massive hug. Zoe looked into his eyes and immediately saw how much he actually loved her and that was good because she loved him so much too.

They suddenly started to kiss each other and things were getting heated before max walked in with Maya both giggling at something.

"Oh sorry!" Max exclaimed before walking out of the room clearly embarrassed that he had seen both of his bosses passionately kissing each other.

"It's okay, our fault you can come back in." Zoe said giggling

Nick didn't look to impressed as he doesn't like being seen as anything but authoritative at work.

Maya giggled that max had seen this but she was used to this as at home they were inseperable. "Max they do it all the time at home, char always pretends to throw up when she sees it it's really funny." Maya explains to Max, Zoe and Nick both stared at each other clearly embarrassed by their 4 year old daughter.

"Do they now?" Max said giggling, zoe and Nick both gave him a death stare and Nick took it upon himself to stop Maya from saying anything else.

"Okay, max thanks for looking after Maya now I'm sure you've got some work to do..." Nick signalled for max to leave, going back to his 'boss mode' as Zoe calls it

hope you all enjoyed! Merry Christmas!


	5. Becoming boring?

**Early update for you guys as I have written this already it's leading up to a great chapter which will either be up on Tuesday or before then. Please review I love to read them! Enjoy**

The shift went quite quickly after the 'incident'. Nick and Zoe hadn't seen much of each other since then. It was the end of Zoe, Nicks and most of the ED staffs shifts, so most of them were in the staff room along with Maya.

In the room was Robyn, Cal, Max and Maya.

"Hey max got any plans for tonight?" Cal asked as he entered the room.

"Nah, gonna have an early night." Max lazily replied. It had been a long day for everyone as it was fairly busy in the ED recently

"We are all becoming a proper lazy bunch at the moment! When was the last time we all had a good night out?" Robyn added in to the conversation. This made max and cal think as the ED lot hadn't had a decent night out as a team in a while.

"That's what we have got to do, someone should volunteer to have us all round at their house and get us all completely wasted ! We can play drunk games and everything." Max became increasingly excited about the idea of this as he went.

"You know what that's not a half bad idea!" Robyn exclaimed and cal nodded along.

"Robyn, what does wasted mean?" Maya curiously asked. Robyn wasn't sure how to reply so max decided to answer the question.

"Ummm well, it's when adults drink to much alcohol?" Max tried to keep his explanation as simple as possible. Maya seemed satisfied with this.

"Mum once did that it was very funny and in the morning she had a ummm, oh yeh dad said it was an adult headache." Maya giggled

Cal and max immediately burst out laughing. They found it all quite amusing.

"So, who's house do you think we should have the party at."cal asked

"Well, who has the biggest house?" Max was still quite new to the ED so would most probably not be sure of this.

"Well that would be The Jordan's by far!" Robyn exclaimed, she had been round there a few times with Zoe and it was huge.

"Should we ask them?" Cal raised his eyebrows there was no way they would let them have a house party in their house.

The sound of heels echoed through to the staff room. Their question would've answered quite soon.

"Ah speaking of the devil" Robyn signalled to cal as Nick and zoe entered the room.

"Speaking of us were you?" Zoe sarcastically asked

"Hope it was all good!" Nick quickly followed

"Well we were just saying how us ED lot haven't had a good drunken night in a while so... we were thinking" cal began to explain

"Oh no that's never good" Zoe giggled

"As your house is the biggest if we all come round to yours and play drunken games and all that!" Robyn quickly finished

"Are you forgetting that we have two children?" Zoe said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I'm sure they could go to your mums Zoe?" Nick shot in. Zoe raised her eyebrow at him. She expected him to be the first person to deny this offer.

"Fine I don't see why not!" Zoe exclaimed, although she would hate to admit it she was quite excited about this. She quickly looked to Nick for his approval

"Ah fine go on then, but one rule!" Nick ordered, signalling for zoe to finish. They both had one rule that if it was broken would probably result in death. All three of them were intrigued to find out what was so important

"You do not EVER step foot in our bedroom, if you do I promise you, you will be fired!" Zoe demanded. Neither Nick or Zoe liked the thought of anyone going in their room or looking around, they felt as if it was invading their privacy.

Max, Robyn and Cal all nodded, if that was the price they had to lay for this night to happen then so be it.

"Okay sorted we will tell everyone and then tell you guys the numbers, we can all split the cost of drinks and stuff." Robyn began to plan

"No don't be silly we... I will pay for it all, my treat." Nick smiled

"Nice save" Zoe whispered into his ear whilst giggling

"Mummy can I come?!" Maya gave her mum the biggest puppy dog eyes ever

"No way!" Nick exclaimed which made everyone laugh

Robyn max and cal were all still completely shocked that Nick was going to pay for it all.

"Alright better be on our way girls, come on let's go get charlotte." Nick opened the door for his girls.

"See you all tomorrow." Zoe called out before leaving

After they had left max, Robyn and Cal all spread the word about the party and invited all of their friends from the ED.

The list of people coming were:

Robyn

Cal

Max

Zoe

Nick

Tess

Charlie

Jay

Linda

Dylan (maybe)

Ethan

Lily

Rita

Lofty

Ash

They had told everyone to come to the Jordan's at 8:30 on saturday! Everyone was so excited, except for Dylan who didn't really want to go. Tess and Charlie decided to go for a laugh even though they both said that they were way to old for this. Robyn text the details to Nick and Zoe who were both quite excited for this.

Back in the Jordan household:

The girls were both in bed and both Nick and Zoe were on the sofa chatting about life in general. Then Zoe's phone bleeped. Zoe went over to reach it.

"Oh it's from Robyn must be about the party" Zoe explained

"Is it the guest list? Who is coming?" Nick questioned

"Yeh, basically everyone, haha apparently Dylan might come but doesn't really want to." Zoe laughed

"Well that doesn't surprise me" Nick replied

"If he comes we are getting him totally smashed" Zoe's face lit up at the idea. Nick laughed as he saw Zoe's enthusiasm towards getting Dylan drunk.

"Tess and Charlie said they are too old but will come for the fun of it."

"Typical"

"To be honest, Nick we are probably to old!"

"Oh where's the Zoe Hanna spirit gone?!" Nick began to tickle zoe

"No stop stop stop." Zoe screamed whilst trying to. Get out of his grasp. Nick gave an evil laugh and Zoe went off to the bedroom in a strop. Nick laughed and followed her up.

**Hope you enjoyed, I will update on Tuesday but maybe before then, if I don't it will definitely be on Tuesday. It will be the party chapter, and trust me you won't want to miss it it's hilarious**

**Please give all your feedback or if you have any requests, I love hearing your thoughts so please review! **


	6. Skyping Jess and Adam

**okay, so I decided to add in a few more chapters before the party, although I promise it is coming soon. Enjoy this chapter! It's very funny.**

**the Jess and Adam part was written with the fabulous help of Gillian Kearny Fan who was a massive help**

It was Friday morning and both Nick and Zoe had work. Nick had just woken up, he looked to his side and saw Zoe sleeping peacefully. He chuckled to himself, he thought she looked so beautifully peaceful when she is sleeping. He shuffled a bit out of Zoe's grasp, which made Zoe begin to stir.

"Morning beautiful" Nick cheerfully chirped

Zoe grumbled "it's too early to be so happy, why are you so cheerful?" Zoe moaned

"I've just woken up next to you what's not to be happy about!" Nick grinned to himself, even though it was cheesy he meant every word.

Zoe rolled her eyes, she wasn't exactly a morning person.

"I was thinking last night, about the party, and I had the best idea ever, like mega genius" Zoe beamed she quickly cheered up

"Right?" Nick questioned, deeply confused at what could have got Zoe so excited.

"So I was thinking we should invite Jess and Adam over from America! I've missed Jess so much, I mean she was my best friend, and I know you've missed Adam so? What do you think?" Zoe exclaimed staring up at Nick her eyes sparkling.

"You know what that's the best idea you've had in years let's Skype them!" Nick chuckled. Zoe swatted Nick on the arm and laughed with him.

"Let me get the kids I'm sure they would love to see Adam and Jess" Nick got up and came back 5 minutes later with both kids, who were excited as they loved both Jess and Adam they've known them since they were born.

All four of then Jordans were tucked up in bed staring at the screen that was calling Adam and Jess.

The screen then displayed a chirpy looking Jess and Adam also in bed.

"Nick, Zoe long time no see! What do we owe this pleasure!" Adam said sarcastically

"Can't we just call up and speak to our two favourite now Americans." Nick laughed back as equally sarcastic

"With The Jordan's there's always a reason" Jess giggled

"This is true" Zoe winked

"Hey Jess! I love your hair!" Charlotte screamed out giggling with Maya at Jessica's bed head

"Yes, ha ha very funny munchkin, I could say the same for you two but you look too cute." Jessica exclaimed with a massive smile on her face.

"Don't we always!" Charlotte Whispered giving her best hair flick, which made Nick, Zoe, Adam and Jess all laugh.

"Right you two you've said hello, now go and get ready for school!" Zoe ordered

Maya and Charlotte both sighed and said there goodbyes whilst rushing out of the room giggling.

"Now we are children free, we wanted to ask you if you'd like to come over to ours for a house party with most of the ED staff coming." Zoe pleaded

"Ah! Zoe that sounds great!" Jess squealed she couldn't wait to see everyone from the ED again

"An opportunity to get you drunk, Mr Jordan, as if I'd pass that up! I may get some info out of you." Adam grinned at Nick, who was anything but impressed at that last comment

"Tomorrow at 8:30" zoe added in

"See you then zo!" Adam finished

"Byeeee!" Jess squealed

The Skype call then ended leaving Nick and Zoe grinning at each other they were so excited to see their best friends.

"Zo, that was a brilliant idea!" Nick praised

"I know how brilliant am I?" Zoe sarcastically exclaimed

"Very!" Nick replied. He then kissed her passionately and they stayed that way until charlotte walked into the room disgusted at the sight that was infront of her.

"Ewwww ewwww and finally ewww." Charlotte screamed "can you two just stop being gross for five seconds so I can ask you something!"

"That might be really hard I mean as you said, we are addicted to being 'gross" Nick laughed teasing his daughter putting bunny ears up as he said the word gross. This triggered a laugh off of zoe.

"ANYWAY..., I was wondering if I could have two friends round after school, they are really nice and I think you know one of their brothers." Charlotte pleaded

"Who's this?" Zoe asked curious to who would be in her house

"Maisy, you know her and josh" Charlotte said getting quieter towards the end as she knew she would get a grilling about the boy.

"Yeh we know maisy I like her!, but who's this Josh boy?" Zoe asked

"Don't worry he isn't my boyfriend or anything, but I've known him for years, I haven't asked him round before because I knew you two would probably take the mick outta me." Charlotte persuaded

"Wait did you say we know his brother?" Nick asked confused to who his brother was

"Apparently he works at the ED, he is a porter, max" Charlotte explained

Nick and Zoe then looked at each other, glad that they knew that the boy wasn't bad, as max was nice enough.

"Oh yeh fine then he can come too, we know max and he is really nice." Zoe confirmed, Nick nodded in agreement.

"Yey! Thanks mum and dad I love you guys so much, you are both awesome." Charlotte screamed rushing out of the room.

"Did she just call us awesome?" Nick and Zoe both laughed

"Should we be really embarrassing, as revenge for her calling us gross!" Zoe evilly laughed

"Yes, especially in front of this new josh guy!" Nick agreed

They both burst out laughing, embarrassing their children was one of their many talents.

They both got up to get ready for their shifts.

**hope you enjoyed. Please please review and suggest it brings me great joy!**


	7. Connie Beauchamp

**Happy monday! I hope you guys enjoy this I quite like this chapter! Please review**

Nick and Zoe both entered a relatively calm ED, which was a change as it was usually manic. They were greeted by an overly cheerful Noel and Louise.

"Morning Mr and Mrs J, I've got some post for you both." Noel revealed, handing over both of their post smiling.

"Oh and Zoe someone called from cardiology about a Mrs Turner here's the number." Louise smiled handing over a post-it note with a number scribbled down.

"Thanks Louise I will be in my office if anyone needs me." Zoe informed

"Very calm today Mr Jordan, guess the people of Holby have decided to stop hurting themselves." Tess passed by giggling

Zoe followed Nick up to his office. He typed in the code and then put all of his post down on the desk.

"What on earth has happened to my staff, it's as if they have turned into a bunch of daisies smiling all the time!" Nick exclaimed angrily, he was quite creeped out by the whole situation.

"It must be the party, it is quite scary to be honest but I guess they are all just looking forward to it." Zoe replied calmly trying to reason with him.

Suddenly the phone began to ring and Zoe really couldn't be bothered to listen to whatever board meeting arrangement her husband was about to discuss over the phone so she left to go to her office waving as she excited. Nick waved in reply and answered the call.

"Hello?" Nick questioned, he wasn't expecting a call

"Hi, Mr Jordan it's Guy Self here I thought I'd inform you that we have a new consultant starting today she will be in your office in around half an hour." Guy ordered, he liked to get straight to the point. There was no waffling with him around.

"I had no idea we needed one." Nick fought, they already had 4 in the department surely 5 was too many.

"Well, she will be an asset to your department, goodbye." Typical Guy Self, Nick thought. He knew Zoe was not going to like this as anyone that had any possibility of stepping on her toes, especially a female, would probably not go down well. He saw some female rivalry brewing already and he hadn't even met her.

He decided to go down the the department to see how they were getting on.

"Charlie, how are we doing?" Nick questioned

"Yeh fine, we are practically empty, Zoe and Linda are in cubical six with a rather difficult little girl but they are very good with her, Ash and Ethan are in cubical five with a broken knee and Dylan has a patient in cubical two awaiting x-Ray results. Everything's covered." Charlie very proudly informed Nick

"Brilliant, I will be in my office with one of Guy's new instalments in the form of a new FEMALE consultant." Nick put great emphasis on the female, knowing Charlie would pick up on this

"Ah, and is Dr Jordan aware of this?" Charlie couldn't help a smile creep on his face. Nick shook his head and both of them laughed

Nick had been in his office for 20 minutes. A knock on the door distracted him from his paperwork.

"Come in" he demanded still engrossed in budget cuts.

The door swung open to reveal a very familiar face, she had long brown hair, high heels and had a very familiar voice.

"Long time no see Jordan" the consultant revealed herself and shut the door.

"Well I never, Connie Beauchamp in emergency medicine, never thought I'd see the day." Nick exclaimed clearly shocked at the new arrival who was lingering before him.

"Take a seat." He gestured to the chair on the other side of the desk.

She smiled, but not a warm smile more of a stiff professional smile. She sat down on the chair.

"So what brings you to my ED." Nick proudly exclaimed making it very clear that she was now in his territory

"I fancied a change, I like private medicine but I fancied coming back to Holby and I thought the ED would be something different." She justified herself

"Fair enough, so you start today we do have five consultants in at the moment, we have two registrars and one F2, so we are quite full." Nick explained

"As I can see, don't mean to seem nosy but out of curiosity how many are female?" Connie seriously questioned

"Our F2 and a consultant." Nick didn't want to reveal to her about Zoe as he thought her reaction would be better if he waited.

"Outnumbered then." Connie laughed sternly

Nick was about to say something else before the door swung open roughly to reveal a clearly distressed Zoe with a cut in her face. She didn't see Connie so she rushed over to Nick and began to explain whilst bleeding. Connie was quite surprised that Nick didn't tell whoever it was off for barging in.

"What has happened to you?" Nick rushed over to Zoe's side clearly worried

"Oh, that girl I was treating freaked and scratched my in the face." Zoe explained, she was calmer than Nick. Zoe felt someone else's presence in the room and turned around to see Connie sitting in the chair.

"Oh hi, didn't see you there, sorry were you two in the Middle of something?" Zoe apologised.

"No it's fine Connie this is Zoe our consultant." Nick signalled and Zoe smiled at Connie and she smiled back

"I'm Dr Jordan nice to meet you." Zoe suddenly forgot about the cut on her head and was more interested in who this was.

"Mrs Beauchamp, are you two..." She began but Nick cut in

"Married, yes 11 years and counting." Nick smiled and wrapped his arms around Zoe who instantly flinched at his touch which didn't go un noticed. But even then Zoe remained her strong independent self. One of the things that deeply annoys Nick but what he loves about her and drew him to her in the first place

"Zo, did she hurt you anywhere else?" Nick said trying to be sympathetic without being patronising

"I'm fine! She kicked me in the abdomen, ONCE! I'm fine, anyway better be getting back." Zoe argued

"Oh no you don't!" Nick argued

"Oh yes I do" Zoe tried to be persuasive whilst rubbing his arm and giving her best puppy dog eyes. Nick gave in and nodded, if it was anyone else they would be taking the day off but because it was Zoe she could persuade him with one look.

"Thanks babe, see you later" Zoe kissed Nick on the lips not caring that she was probably making Connie very uncomfortable, and left the office leaving Nick still pouting, showing Connie that she was in charge, (of Nick anyway.)

Once Zoe had left Connie decided to speak first "never thought you'd settle down." Connie revealed. When she knew Nick he was forever juggling women, unbeknownst to her Zoe used to be exactly the same.

"Neither did I but then I met Zoe, I would elaborate but this may turn into a very touchy feely type of conversation which I know you're not too keen, on plus we have got work to do." Nick ordered standing up and heading down to the ED with Connie closely following behind.

"Tess, gather everyone one round in the staff room 5 minutes." Nick demanded. He was going to do a proper introduction to avoid any confusion. Tess nodded, she was in the ED when Connie was on the Darwin ward.

"Connie, no way!" Tess exclaimed she was surprised. She didn't know Connie that well, but better than most of the ED staff.

"Tess Bateman" Connie smiled, warmer than before but still not that warm.

5 minutes later:

Most of the staff were now in the staff room, all confused to what this was about. It wasn't that much of an issue as the ED wasn't busy.

"What is this about I'd rather be on a fag break." Zoe exclaimed

"I'd second that." Max agreed

"I swear the pair of you are like two children at the back of a classroom making fun of the teacher." Jay laughed at his comment, followed by Max and Zoe who were now great friends.

"Oh yeh thanks for doing my stitches Jay." Zoe thanked Jay, even though he can be a bit of a plonker he was a good nurse

"No problem, how's the head?" Jay asked concerned for one of his best friends

"Yeh yeh fine, nothing a couple of painkillers can't sort out." Zoe giggled.

"Where have I heard you say that before?" Jay joked, he thought back to the old days when him and Zoe would go out clubbing, before she was married.

"Back when I was Dr Hanna." Zoe exclaimed, this made Jay laugh but max was slightly shocked.

"Never took you as the party type." Max teases

"Back in the day, still am but I guess you haven't known me long enough to find out!" Zoe promised grinning

"Guess we will tomorrow." Max sang also grinning

"When you find out about Zo's past you will probably be shocked outta your mind mate!" Jay chuckled

"My life's like a TV show." Zoe added in, not ashamed she was very aware that most of the ED knew about her messed up past

"Can't wait!" Max looked genuinely excited to learn about Zoe's past

Nick then did his introduction, short and professional, much to Zoe's happiness as she could then go for a fag break. She went round to her corner by the no smoking sign, it's been her signature spot for ages now, but she currently shares it with max. They are 'smoking buddies'.

"I can't believe we have some stupid new consultant, with her heels and her skinniness" Zoe was not the happiest person at this moment. "Is skinniness even a word?" She was now pacing, smoking and having a rant all at the same time.

"No it's not, and who cares. she isn't fancyable, she hasn't got much of a figure, she looks quite witchy, take it from me as my personal man opinion, you're a lot better." Max tried to reassure her

"You honestly think that?" Zoe was really shocked, the fact that a younger man thought she was better than Connie really lifted her spirit. "Don't let Mr Jordan hear you say that though." This triggered a laugh off both of them.

"Honestly, I mean I wouldn't... You know... That's weird. And you're married but you're quite good looking, for am older woman." Max joked. Zoe then swatted him on his head and laughed.


	8. They say I'm a mini max

**my Tuesday update as promised! Enjoy**

It was 8:00 and usually Zoe would be outside Nicks office waiting for him to come out so they could go home, but today was different. Nick was confused. What had he done wrong this time? He thought to himself.

He decided to head down to the staff room. That would usually be where she would be probably having her 500th coffee of the day chatting away endlessly to Jay or Robyn.

He entered the staff room to see Zoe, Jay, Max and Robyn all chatting in the staff room.

"Hey zo, you wanna head home? Charlotte has got her friends coming over and heaven knows what they are going to do whilst we aren't there." Nick moaned

"Yeh I am, and you need to start having more trust in her she's almost twelve." Zoe joked, she knew Nick was very protective over charlotte.

"I can barely trust you and you're..." Nick was about to reveal her age before Zoe cut in.

"Okay, before you say something you will regret I suggest you stop there." Zoe exclaimed clearly not impressed

"No Mr Jordan I think you should finish your sentence." Jay grinned

"Yeh it's very rude to interrupt." Max added laughing. Zoe glared at both of them raising her eyebrow.

"Nice try!" Zoe pointed to them both and then laughed

"Josh did say he was going to your house tonight." Robyn revealed

"Yeh charlotte seems quite errm fond of him." Zoe giggled

"I don't know why he's basically a mini max." Robyn glared at max

"I'm sure he will report back to you what cool parents we are." Nick said sarcastically, knowing full well they were going to be anything but cool. Zoe and Nick both grinned at each other

"Oh no! What secret plan have you two concocted up?" Jay asked intrigued

"She called us gross this morning so we are going to embarrass her." Zoe evilly laughed

"Think of it as disciplining her." Nick snorted

"Wait wait, hold up why did she call you gross?" Max, Robyn and Jay all at the edge of their seats.

Nick looked towards Zoe for conformation who didn't look to site of how to word it. So Nick started off

"Well she walked in on us this morning." Nick started

"It's not as bad as you think." Zoe continued "we were just kissing and things got a bit heated and then the door opened and there you go."

Robyn, max and Jay all burst out laughing

"It's not funny!" Zoe squealed trying to keep her own laughter in.

Back at home:

Zoe and Nick pulled up outside of their house.

"Well it's not on fire so that's a good sign." Nick observed, this triggered a laugh of both parents. Zoe fiddled with the key until she opened the door.

"We're back!" Zoe called out, there was no reply which was unusual as usually they would get some sort of reply from either Maya or Charlotte. Zoe and Nick both gave each other a worried look and headed upstairs into Charlottes bedroom. As they got closer they could hear laughter.

"Hey char!" Zoe greeted her daughter as her and Nick entered the room. She saw charlotte on the floor with Maisy on her right, josh opposite and Maya on her lap.

"Hi mum, Maisy it's your go!" Charlotte told Maisy. It was now obvious to Nick and Zoe that they were playing truth or dare.

"Hi Maya and Maisy and Josh it's really nice to meet you, your brother and sister have told me lots about you!" Zoe introduced herself to the kids.

"Oh no! Don't tell me that Robyn said I want a Minnie max!" Josh asked obviously used to everyone telling him that. Zoe and Nick just laughed.

"She did, right if you want anything we will be downstairs" Nick informed them

Zoe and Nick were downstairs curled up on a sofa with a blanket covering them watching the Jeremy Kyle show. Much to Nicks disapproval but he had began to like it over the 11 years of watching it.

It was now 9:00 and Maya was asleep and Maisy had gone home half an hour ago. So now it was just Charlotte and Josh. Nick and Zoe turned around as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey mum, hey dad can we watch TV with you we've run out of things to do." Charlotte innocently asked her parents

"Of course babe, you can both sit at the other end of the sofa." Zoe pointed in front of her. There was plenty of space left as Zoe was curled up in between Nick legs facing the TV so they didn't take up much space.

"I wish my parents got along as well as you two do." Josh sighed, he had quickly changed from his usual cheeky chappy persona.

"Do your parents not get on well Josh?" Zoe sympathetically asked giving Nick a knowing look. By this point Josh and charlotte were sitting on the other end of the sofa.

"I dunno they aren't together long enough, they are divorced I live with my mum and Robyn's dad." Josh began to explain

"So max is your like full brother?" Charlotte questioned, taking on the same sympathetic tone as her mum

"Yeh, but I do love Robyn she's like my real sister" Josh continued "I just haven't seen my dad in a while that's all, you two being all cute on the sofa just reminded me of that."

Zoe shuffled uncomfortably unsure of what to do, Nick sensed this.

"Thank you for making me feel so welcome here, you've made me feel like I'm at home, it's really nice" he thanked Nick and Zoe who both smile warmly at him.

"No problem, your a good guy I'm glad you and char and friends your welcome any time." Nick smiled, he then lifted Zoe off him. "Let me go grab a blanket for you two."

"Thanks dad." Charlotte grinned still engrossed in Jeremy Kyle as Nick passed her and Josh the blanket. Within no time all four of them were all snug under their blankets, which was a very cute scene. Charlotte and Josh curled up at one end and Nick and Zoe at the other.

"Can we all take a selfie under the blankets?" Charlotte laughed as Nick, zoe and Josh all nodded their heads in agreement. Charlotte then lifted up her phone and took a picture, she managed to get all four of them in on the photo. Zoe was pouting, Nick stuck his tongue out, Josh did a peace sign and Charlotte pouted. She showed the picture to everyone who all laughed hysterically.

"That's going on Facebook I will tag you all in it, except dad cause he doesn't like Facebook." Charlotte giggled "don't ask him why though you will get a lecture about the 'youth of today'" Charlotte giggled sarcastically, followed by Zoe and Josh, Nick just rolled his eyes.

"Josh what time is your mum coming?" Nick asked

"Dunno I will call her" Josh got up to call his mum, he came back five minutes later.

"She's out with Rob, my step dad, says she will be another hour is that okay Mr Jordan?" Josh smiled

"Yeh sure, and call me Nick" Nick smiled

"And call me Zoe" Zoe added in

"Yeh and call me charlotte" Charlotte grinned, everyone started to laugh.

Once they all stopped Nick was quite fed up of the rubbish on TV so they suggested they played a game.

"What game?" Zoe asked

"Let's play truths!" Josh suggested, looking over to charlotte who he knew loves this game. Nick agreed

"Neither me or your mum are exactly saints." Nick pointed out.

"It can't be that bad." Josh tried to persuade them

"Oh it is!" Zoe exclaimed

"Well that makes it better, truths it is!" Charlotte smiled, she didn't know what she was letting herself on for.

Ooooh **bit of a cliff hanger there! Haha will update within the next few day but definitely by Saturday**


	9. My little girl's grown up

**I'm so sorry I know I haven't updated I'm ages, well a week but still too long and I sincerely apologise. I hope you like this chapter it's nice and long for you all! Please review and leave suggestions I love to read them **

Nick and Zoe sighed both afraid of what was going to come out to two eleven nearly twelve year olds

"Okay so where do we start?" Zoe asked letting the kids take control. They were still all sitting on the sofa wrapped up in blankets.

"Right I can ask dad a question if he doesn't answer he will have to do a dare." Charlotte ordered with a slight hint of authority in her, the same sort that Nick adopted at work.

"Oh no, go on then." Nick sighed not knowing what to expect

"How many girlfriends have you had, talk through them all." Charlotte asked looking over to Josh who was also grinning both quite excited for this, Zoe was interested but quite apprehensive about hearing this.

"This may take a while" Nick laughed "okay when I was thirteen my first was Yasmin, I was only young we only went out for about two weeks nothing much happened, then I wasn't interested for a while you know school and all that. Then I met this girl when I was 18 called Georgia, I went out with her for 2 years, I really liked her but I didn't love her I never felt that sorta thing that you feel." Nick explained quite unsure of how to phrase this.

"I think it's called love!" Zoe exclaimed obviously, Nick laughed and then carried on

"Okay so I went to train to be a doctor and hadn't had a serious relationship in all those 8 years of training I would go out but no serious relationships. I got married to Karen when I was thirty something that ended badly."

"What happened Mr J?" Josh asked

"Nothing that shall concern you, then I came to Holby, I worked in Holby City hospital for a while had a few little relationships then left."

"So who's next?" Charlotte wondered

"Well this is the part where you learn how me and your mother met, would you like her side of the story too?" Nick asked earning a glare from Zoe.

"Yeh Zoe that should be your question and you both have to answer." Josh said far too exciting for Zoe's liking

"Fine, fine, story time it is." Zoe said sarcastically

"I haven't actually heard this." Charlotte put in

"So the ED had been empty for a while no clinical lead, I was the last clinical lead but I was taken off that post, that's a story for another day maybe when your older." Zoe giggled

"One day a new clinical lead arrived resus was chaos and me and Adam were arguing over a patient with a bottle in her neck, so here comes your dad barging in and he decides to THROW a stress ball at Adam that bounced off his chest and on to mine, it was at this point that I realised that your dad was gonna be a piece of work." Zoe started and looked towards Nick who was grinning as he knew where this story was going then at charlotte and Josh who were fascinated.

"Carry on how did you get together?" Charlotte asked eagerly

"Okay from then on me and your dad were constantly fighting, not horribly just arguing over anything and everything. I had taken care of a previous patients daughter, sharice I was going to adopt her but her grandparents came and took her." Zoe looked down and nick could see she was getting upset so decided to carry on.

"To be honest at this point in time your mums work was not at its best I was constantly getting annoyed with her, usually ending in another fight. She once asked me out for a drink." Nick explained

"And your dads didn't reply just told me he wanted some papers on his desk first thing the next morning." Zoe again to laugh " I could see he was playing hard to get, but I wasn't going to give up, I decided to let him come to moi." Zoe exclaimed at which Nick rolled his eyes

"I suddenly realised how totally irresistible your mum was, and still is. I was going to break some news to a patient and then asked her if she would help, she said yes and then I asked her from a drink, she just flashed one of her beautiful smiles and walked away. I took this as a no." Nick continued

"Then I was waiting in his office with some wine, told him a was a modern girl and we kissed." Zoe summed up

"And the rest is history?" Assumed Josh

At this point Zoe and Nick shot each other a look. They weren't sure weather to tell about them about the tumour or Zoe's struggle to get pregnant.

"Well not exactly, but I think that we should leave that one out." Zoe almost whispered her eyes welling up with tears.

"Hey zo, don't get upset we are here babe it's all over now." Nick soothed zoe, he knew the past was a hard subject to tackle for both of them. He was hugging her and she had wiped her tears away.

Neither charlotte or Josh pushed zoe to tell them as they could both see this was a touchy subject for her.

"Okay, kids I've got a question for you two." Zoe beamed, trying to draw the attention off of her.

"Do you two fancy each other, answer on the count of three." Zoe demanded. Nick smiled at this and Charlotte and Josh looked really worried but happy at the same time.

"One. Two. Three" Nick and Zoe both chanted

"Yes." Charlotte and Josh both answered equally as timidly, smiling as they both heard the other one answer.

"Aww Nick that's sooo cute." Zoe squealed, she loved a bit of romance.

"Well shall we leave you two to talk." Nick hinted to zoe who was sat there watching them both intently

"Zo?" Nick managed to wake zoe out of her daydream.

She suddenly clicked. "Huh? Oh yeh sure" Zoe began to stand up allowing Nick to aswell and they made their way into the kitchen.

They shut the door behind them making Josh and charlotte believe they weren't listening, then zoe re-opened the door without them noticing and grinned to Nick who looked a bit on edge.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Zoe stalked over to Nick looking concerned

"My little girls all grown up!" Nick exclaimed looking blank

"Err, yeh that's what age does! It ages people" Zoe could never keep sympathetic for long . She chuckled to herself but noticed no lift in Nick's mood.

"Oh come on babe, it's not like she's going out clubbing, she is just gonna have her first relationship it's cute, they aren't gonna get married or anything!" Zoe exclaimed bringing Nick back down to earth, who had a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"How do you always know what to say?" Nick said admiring his beautiful wife that was stood extremely close to him.

"Hidden talent." Zoe whispered smiling. Nick opened his arms and Zoe entered into a hug and they stayed like that for a while until the doorbell rang.

"That will be Josh's parents then." Nick announced reluctantly letting go of Zoe and making his way through the tv room with Zoe following behind.

Zoe and Nick opened the door to be faced with two smiling faces. A woman with long curly brown hair, blue eyes, slim and had the same beaming smile as max, next to her stood a slightly smaller man with strawberry blond hair, blue eyes and a smile that resembled Robyn's.

"Hi you must be Josh's parents, come in." Zoe greeted the couple who looked slightly cold stood outside.

"Yes, it's lovely to meet you I'm Holly and this is Ray." Josh's mum introduced both her and her husband. By this point all four of them were stood in the kitchen.

"Well I'm Zoe and this is Nick." Zoe decided to reciprocate Molly's actions and introduce themselves.

"Tea? Coffee?" Nick offered looking at the couple stood before him.

"A coffee would be lovely thanks, black please" Molly said

"And the same for me please." Ray added

"Zo?" Nick asked sensing she would probably want a coffee but thought to ask anyway.

"Yeh the normal thanks babe" Zoe winked at Nick as he made his way to make the coffees.

Zoe sat down at the kitchen table closely followed by Molly and Ray

"So you are also Max's mum and you are Robyn's dad, if I'm right?" Zoe assumed

"Yeh, how do you know max and Robyn?" Molly asked curious as to why zoe would know them.

"Oh that probably sounded really strange." Zoe laughed "me and Nick work at the same ED that Robyn and Max, Nick is clinical lead and I'm trauma lead." Zoe exclaimed

"Wow, impressive" Ray added

"You have two great kids there, I mean Robyn is one of the best nurses with patients I have ever seen and I have been working for 18 years." Nick praised

"She's always been very caring, great girl. Max is also quite caring." Ray said

"Yeh he's great with patients, I share my smoking corner with him we usually sit out there ranting about our new consultant." Zoe giggled and Nick rolled his eyes

"They both fit in brilliantly to our team I mean Robyn is one of my best friends and although max is new we are great friends." Zoe informed them

"That's great to hear, I mean max has not been all smiles recently" Molly said. At which zoe raised her eyebrow and Nick looked confused.

"Bad break up!" Molly rolled her eyes, "to be honest I didn't like her that much anyway"

At this zoe and Molly both laughed.

"Oh he'll be fine, I've had a few of them you get over it!" Zoe exclaimed looking towards Nick.

"Haven't we all!" Ray exclaimed at which everyone laughed


End file.
